As Time Goes By
by Darkness' Domain
Summary: When Christine removes the Phantom’s mask everything spirals out of control. And Christine’s life is never, ever the same again.
1. Chapter 1:PART ONE thru TWO

_**As Time Goes By…**_

_**By Darkness' Domain**_

_**Summery**_

_

* * *

When Christine removes the Phantom's mask everything spirals out of control. And Christine's life is never, ever the same again. _**

* * *

(DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of 'The Phantom of the Opera' none of the characters are mine the story is Gaston Leroux's and Andrew Lloyd Webber's.)**

**(This story is movie based!) **

**

* * *

**

(AGE DICLAIMER AND WARNINGS)

**(This story contains graphic and themes.  
If you are under the age of 16 do  
NOT view!**

**This story contains rape  
in the OPENING chapter.  
VIEW DISCRETION IS ADVISED!)**

_**(Main character ages)  
Christine-16**_

_**Erik-37**_

_**Raoul-20**_

_**Meg-18**_

_**Madame Giry-45**_

**Part One**

**Christine**

* * *

Christine woke up slowly. It had a very exciting night. Last night she had learned the truth that her angel was actually just a man. But it didn't hurt her as badly as she thought it would. In fact, it seemed to make more sense now that she thought about it. Christine heard a music box and she looked up to see a monkey playing the symbols. Christine sat up and pulled the lever for the curtain, which rose up. Christine stood up slowly and looked around the room. 

It was a very beautiful. She felt something beneath her feet and realized it was a fur rug. She began to slowly walk around the room until she came to the opening of the bedroom. She heard music playing and she turned to see her angel sitting at an organ playing. He turned to see her standing there and the two just starred at each other for a few moments before he looked away.

Christine couldn't believe where she was. It was such a beautiful place with such beautiful music.

He might not have been a real angel, but he was still her angel of music. He still taught her how to sing and how to be a young lady and he protected her ever since she was seven years old. Christine began to walk toward him as he played. He seemed to be caught in the moment of his playing. When Christine reached him she touched his shoulder almost hesitantly. He stopped playing and turned and looked at her. Her hand went to his mask but he stopped her. "Don't touch the mask," he said to her sternly before turning back to his music. "What is your name?" she asked, speaking for the first time since she came here.

"Erik," he answered her.

Christine didn't understand why he would wear a mask. He was the most handsome man she had ever met, or seen, in her entire life. Why would a man like him want to hide from everyone?

And he was so brilliant too! He was genius when it came to music. His music sounded flawless. Christine couldn't see anything wrong with him.

And soon, Christine's curiosity got the better of her. She moved in closer and touched Erik's shoulder once more. He stopped playing for a moment, not turning to look at her. Then, quickly, she pushed his mask from his face. In a flash, Erik jumped from his seat, knocking the piano bench over. He pushing Christine to the ground and Christine was sure she would have a few bruises tomorrow.

But she was more terrified then worried about bruises. "You little bitch!" Erik bellowed at her. Christine found out quickly what an awful temper Erik held. Christine scrambled to her feet and ran down the steps and into the water. She found that the gate was locked and she couldn't get it open. She heard splashing and when she looked behind her she saw an angered and cursing Erik striding toward her.

He had replaced his mask before coming toward her. Even though the mask was expressionless she could almost see the anger upon its face. When Erik reached her he turned her around and pressed her chest against the grate. She whimpered in pain. "So, you wanted to see the monster, did you?" he bellowed at her. Christine shook her head.

"Please, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She cried out. Erik laughed evilly. "Well, now you do. And now that you know you shall remain in this hell forever and you shall be no one else's but mine!" he yelled at her.

What happened next shocked and scared Christine more than she already was. Erik began lifting her small lace skirt up pass her hips, and since it was wet from the water it stuck to her skin. She let out a yelp when she felt Erik's hand cupping her between her legs. "What are you doing? Stop, please." Christine whimpered as Erik grasped her underwear and ripped it from her body. "You brought this on yourself, Christine. It's time you learned what the real world is like." He whispered harshly into her ear before biting her neck harshly.

Christine whimpered in pain as he marked her as his. Erik reached around her front and groped her breasts harshly and he pinched her small nipples and she hissed in pain. Erik spread Christine's legs even further and reached his hand up her between her legs. She held tighter to the grate's bars when she two of Erik's fingers move inside of her. Erik began thrusting them in and out of her body roughly.

When he removed them Christine thought he would leave her alone but he didn't. Instead, Erik pulled her back harder against him and lifted her feet off of the ground and carried her back to the shore. When he reached the shore he threw her to ground and climbed on top of her. They were still partly in the water and the water moved against their feet.

Erik pushed the rest of Christine's lace skirt up pass her hips. Christine pressed her legs tightly together. She might not have ever had sex but she knew what it was and how it happened and she did not want it to happen. "Open them, Christine." Erik ordered. But Christine only shook her head no. Erik leaned forward until his face was only inches from her face. "Have it your way." He whispered to her.

The next thing Christine knew was his hand was wedged between her thighs and he ripped her legs apart. Christine whimpered in pain again. Erik thrust one knee between her legs and held them apart. Christine's hands went to his chest and began to try and push him away from her but he grasped her wrists and held them above her head with one hand. "Please… please don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I will never touch it again." She promised and she meant it but Erik only laughed darkly at her.

"I know you won't do it again, Christine, because I'm going to make sure you don't. You see, since you are going to stay down here with me I have decided that every time you do something displeases me, this is what you shall receive as your punishment." He told her.

Then Erik leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Christine tried to keep her mouth closed. But when Erik pinched her nipple again she gasped in pain and when she did so he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Christine felt his tongue inside her mouth and it was a strange feeling. When Erik found her tongue he sucked on it and brought it into his mouth. Christine wanted him to stop but he wouldn't stop. Christine then did the only thing she could. Christine bit Erik's lower lip. He pulled back from her and she expected to be hit but he didn't. Instead he began kissing her neck and biting so hard that there would marks.

As Erik kissed her neck he raised her knees up and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly so she couldn't move them. Erik moved hard against her and her heard cry out.

Christine cried out when she felt something hard poking her in the belly. She realized quickly it was coming from Erik. She bravely looked between them and saw a rather large bulge between Erik's legs. Christine then tried to get away even more when she realized what it was and what Erik was planning on doing to her with it.

Erik's hand moved between her legs once more and pushed two fingers back inside of her and managed to make her a little wet for him. Erik couldn't wait any longer. He finally unbuttoned his pants and extracted his hard cock from his pants and nudged himself even further between Christine's legs. Christine gasped when she felt his hard penis rubbing against her virginal vagina. "No… please." She begged one last time but to no avail.

Erik slowly and painfully began to drive his cock into her warm and tight depths.

Christine's legs tightened around his waist when she felt the head inside of her. "Please…" she pleaded. But Erik wasn't listening. Finally, he decided to just fuck her.

With one hard thrust he was deep inside her warm, tightness. Erik groaned as he started to thrust hard into her. Christine screamed in pain when she felt him enter her the first time.

It was the worst pain she had ever experienced in her entire life. She felt like her insides were stretching. The pain stung and burned and Erik didn't seem to hear her protests and screams for him stop what he was doing. The pain didn't appear to being going away any time soon as well and Christine thought she had heard that when a woman loses her virginity it hurts but the pain is supposed to go away.

But instead of going away the pain just seemed to increase as Erik continued raping her.

Christine just wanted him to stop. Her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the floor. Why had she taken his mask off? If she had just left it alone then she wouldn't be getting raped and by her angel. Why would he want to hurt her in such a way?

She knew she had displeased him but was raping her really the answer to make him feel better? It was hurting her and Erik (as the angel) had once said he would never do anything to hurt her but he would protect her from anyone who tried to hurt her.

Christine felt like her heart was breaking. She had lost her angel, her father figure and most of all her best friend. No matter what she would never forgive him.

As Erik drew closer to his climax he pulled Christine's head back and began kissing, biting and sucking on her neck once more. He had released her hands a while ago when he had first entered her because he knew she was too weak to get free from him. He felt her hands at his arms holding onto him. He kissed his way to her face and kissed her lips forcefully. Christine tried to get away from his lips but he held her in place.

Then, what seemed like an eternity Erik thrust into her aching and bleeding body once more and spilled his hot seed into her body. When Erik pulled out of her Christine was still crying and whimpering in pain. Erik sat back and buttoned his pants. He reached down and picked Christine up and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down the bed.

Christine winced in pain when he set her down. The pain between her legs so awful, it burned and hurt terribly. She just wanted to curl up in a little ball and be left alone from the world forever and ever. Erik left her in the bed for a few minutes and left. When he returned he had a wet towel in his hand and bowl of warm water in the other.

He sat down next to her and began cleaning her body. Christine tried to get away from him several times but he kept her still with threats of hurting her again. When Erik finished cleaning her he took her clothes and let her sleep. When she woke up she found new clothes waiting for her. Christine tried to sleep some more but she would only have nightmares of him raping her, but only in her dreams it was much more graphic and violent and in her dreams people were watching and laughing.

But Christine knew she had to sleep no matter how horrible her dreams were.

Erik sat at his desk writing, but it was rather difficult because he was distracted by Christine's crying in the bedroom. He felt no shame or guilt about what he had done. To him she had gotten what she had coming to her. Then Erik heard someone say, "Christine?"

Christine lay in the bed crying softly when she heard her name said. Christine sat up and saw Madame Giry standing in front of her. Madame Giry saw Christine was in distress and needed comfort so she went to her. Annie sat down next to Christine and took her into her arms. "My child, why are you crying? And why are you here?" Annie asked her.

"He came to me, please take me back. I'm scared." Christine whispered. Annie nodded her head. "Very well child." Annie said standing up and taking Christine's hand.

But when they looked up they saw Erik standing in their way. "Going somewhere?" Erik asked the both of them who remained silent. "I that's right, you're not going anywhere. At least Christine isn't." Erik said walking toward the pair. "Erik, Christine needs to be taken above to the Opera House. She is scared out of her mind. I don't know what you did to her but-" Erik held up his hand and Annie stopped talking.

"Annie, you're getting on my nerves. Get out of my home and I won't hurt your Little Meg tart." Erik threatened. Christine looked at Annie who looked at Christine. Annie knew that Erik would do it. He would hurt Meg. He had threatened to hurt people before and he did it.

And as much as it pained Annie to do so, she let go of Christine's hand and Christine let go of hers. "I am sorry," Annie mouthed to words and Christine nodded her head. She understood. Erik walked Annie out of his home and watched her leave. After making sure she had left he returned to Christine who lay there on the bed crying once more.

Erik sat next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"There, there darling, don't cry." Erik said as he stroked her back lovingly. Christine looked up at him. "Please, please, don't hurt me. I just want to go home." She said pleadingly to him. Erik sighed deeply and shook his head. "But, Christine, you are home." He told her gently. "And after tomorrow evening you will be mine forever." He said to her, he was acting very sure of himself. "What do you mean?" she asked him, starting to get even more worried.

"Tomorrow evening we are getting married. And don't even think about saying you won't do it because if you don't your precious Vicomte will have a very unfortunate accident." Erik assured her before walking out of the bedroom. Christine lay there, puzzled and scared out of her mind. How was she going to escape him? She couldn't. No one could help too.

She was doomed to spend to the rest of her life here in this prison, in this eternal hell.

_

* * *

The next evening _

Christine stood in front of a mirror in Erik's bedroom in her wedding dress. She did look lovely but she did not look like a happy bride. Christine did not want to marry Erik. She did not want to be with him at all. When Christine was a little she used to dream about going to her angel's wonderful world of music but now those dreams were shattered and her heart and soul were broken.

And Christine felt herself never wanting to sing ever again.

The bedroom door opened suddenly and Erik appeared in his formal black dress attire. Christine thought that she should be wearing black as well seeing is how unhappy and bleak this day was instead of it being filled with love and happiness. Erik slowly entered the room and looked Christine up and down. The looks she received from him still made her feel very uncomfortable.

She was still so frightened of him and she had every right to be.

"Please, angel, don't make me go through with this." She begged him as tears fell down her face. Erik hushed her and came towards her. As he approached her, Christine instinctively backed away from him quickly until she hit the stone wall. Erik did not stop coming at her. When he reached her he took her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Before, Christine would've welcomed his touch but now she cringed when ever he came near her. "I suppose you wanted to marry your Vecomte in a magnificent church in front of all Paris?" he suggested. Christine looked away from him as he spoke. "No, but… I wanted to at least get married happy." She shot back at him. "Need I remind you Christine what will happen if you displease me?" he asked, his tone getting a little rougher than before.

Christine shook her head. "No, you don't." she said hanging her head. Erik took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly. "There is nothing to be sad about. Take my hand, Christine." He said gently stepping back and holding out his leather covered hand. Christine starred at his hand for a moment or two. He was obviously willing to wait for her. She sighed and then took his hand. Erik grasped her hand gently and pulled her to him and led her out of the lair and up to the streets of Paris where a carriage was waiting to take them to a priest.

After the wedding Christine thought they would return to the lair but instead they went to a huge inn called, _'The Golden Tower,' _and it was very beautiful. The building itself was made of red brick and had a black iron gate in the front and climbing up the sides of the building was thick green vines. When they reached the out side of the inn Erik stepped out of the carriage and instructed his new _wife_ to remain in the carriage while he talked with the driver. After Erik spoke to the driver he went back and fetched Christine.

He held out his for her and she took it and while stepping out she slipped slightly because of the rain but Erik was there to catch her. He picked her up and carried Christine the rest of the way, and the driver drove the carriage away down the street. Erik set Christine down on her feet when they reached the front door. The place appeared to be empty because there was no fire light glow from the inside's of the windows.

"I thought this was an inn," Christine said, hoping she wouldn't be left alone with Erik but she had a pretty good feeling she was. "It was," he said unlocking the door and when she heard the click he looked at her and said, "I bought it." And then he opened the door and waited for Christine to go in. Christine took a deep breath and entered the once inn.

At least she knew he was going to be able to support her. When they entered the old town house turned in then turned home for Erik and Christine, Erik came up behind her and removed her cloak for her. Christine shivered when she felt his gloved hands touch her skin. Christine heard him moving around behind her for a few seconds as she glanced around the hallway.

The place looked old.

"_If you need a friend  
__Don't look to a stranger,  
__You know in the end I'll  
__Always be there. And  
__When you're in doubt,  
__Or when you're in danger  
__Take a look all around  
__And I'll be there."_

Christine stopped moving when she heard Erik's voice from behind her. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her front and pulled her gently to him. Christine's heart sped up and started beating like a drum.

"_I'm sorry but I'm just  
__Thinking of the right  
__Words to say, I know  
__They don't sound the way  
__I planned them to be.  
__But if you wait around while  
__I'll make you fall for me  
__Me I promise you, I promise  
__You, I will." _

Erik paused for a second and turned Christine around in his arms and placed one hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip and drew her closer. Even though Erik frightened Christine beyond all reason his voice was still as beautiful and as hypnotizing as ever.

"_When your day is through  
__And so is your temper  
__You know what to do  
__I'm going to always be there.  
__Sometimes If I shout it's not  
__What's intended  
__These words just come out  
__With no gripe to bear._

_I'm sorry but I'm just  
__Thinking of the right  
__Words to say. I know  
__They don't sound the way  
__I planned them to be,  
__But if you wait around a while  
__I'll make you fall for me, I  
__Promise, I promise."_

Erik stopped once more to gently guide Christine toward the stair case with one hand in her own. And Christine followed him. When they reached to middle of the staircase Erik pulled her to him and starred into her eyes.

"_In sleep you sang to me, in dreams  
__You came. Your voice which calls to me  
__And speaks my name. And do I dream again,  
__for now I find, 'The Phantom of the Opera' is  
__there… inside my mind." _

Christine sang softly. She had thought she had lost her voice forever but it appeared not.

Erik then swept Christine up into his arms and began to carry her the rest of the way.

"_Those who have seen your face  
__draw back in fear. I am the mask  
__you wear, it's you they hear. My  
__spirit and my voice in one combined.  
_'_The Phantom of the Opera' is there…  
__inside my mind." _

She continued as they made their way down the long hall.

"_In all my fantasies, I always knew  
__that man and mystery were both in you.  
__And in this labyrinth where night is blind,  
_'_The Phantom of the Opera' is there…  
__inside my mind." _

When they reached their destination Erik set Christine down once more to her feet. They only starred at each other for a few moments. For the first time since Erik had taken her into his lair she did not feel afraid of him in any way. Erik's hand reached out and touched her cheek. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her lovingly on the side of the neck before kissing her cheek. "Goodnight, Christine." Erik said turning away and walking down the hall and stairs.

Christine listened to his heavy footsteps downstairs moving around. What Erik had just done was not what she was expecting. She expected him to have her again and again. But he didn't. Christine entered her bedroom and saw that many of her things from the Opera House were there. All of her clothes, things as a child were there.

Downstairs Erik sat in the living staring into the fire he had just made to heat the house during the winter. Erik knew he could've forced Christine to be with him again but he was starting to feel the guilt of raping her. He knew he shouldn't have and that he was in rage when it happened but that was no excuse for him to have done what he did. He only married Christine now because there was always that chance that he had gotten her pregnant.

Those chances were slim though. Erik had had two mistress' in his lifetime, and had been with many women when he was in Persia, and none of them had fallen pregnant with Erik's spawn which led Erik to the conclusion that he just couldn't have children.

But still, he wanted to be safe.

Christine slept peacefully in her new bed for the first in days since Erik had raped her.

The next morning Christine woke up to find a small but lovely breakfast in her room. She couldn't help but smile. She got up, ate, and then began to dress herself. She was still sore from Erik's assault and so it was hard for her to dress. "Curse this thing," she groaned as she tried to tie her corset herself. Meg, Madame Giry or one of the other girls had always helped Christine with her corset but now there was no one… except for Erik.

Sighing deeply, Christine opened the bedroom door. "Erik?" she called. The door across from her own opened and Erik stood there, she noticed a little bit of ink on his hands. He must've been writing. Erik noticed her lack of clothing at the moment. "Could you help me with…" she gestured with her hand to her back, Erik got the clue right away.

"One moment Christine." Erik said closing his bedroom door and then opening it after a moment or two. He walked into her bedroom after her. He didn't need to close the door since they were the only two people in the house. But Erik had hired some servants that would begin working at the end of the afternoon. Christine walked over to the bed and grasped the bedpost.

Erik took hold of the strings of her corset and began tying it. He did it rather roughly and tightly too. "Ow…" Christine hissed in pain. "Sorry." Erik said to her and he started from the beginning, this time he was slow and gentle and not rough with her. He had already been rough enough with her. When he finished he let go of her but for some reason Christine reached behind and grasped his hand.

Christine didn't know why she had taken his hand but she just wanted to hold it. She slowly turned around to face him. Erik moved in closer to her until their bodies were touching, but barely. Erik's hands were on her hips and their faces were only inches apart. "Close your eyes, Christine." Erik ordered her gently. Christine didn't at first. "Close, your eyes." He whispered close to her lips. Christine finally closed her eyes. "Just take deep breaths." He told her.

She felt his hand on her hip slowly moving up her waist until he touched her between her breasts and covered her heart with his hand. "Feel your heart beating. How do you feel?" he asked her. Christine smiled. "Like I'm floating." She whispered. She felt Erik remove his hand from her. After a minute she expected Erik to kiss her but he didn't. When she opened her eyes Erik wasn't even in the same room anymore.

Christine couldn't even believe she had actually wanted him to kiss her! He had been the one to rape her but she wanted him to kiss her? And she found herself very attracted to him. Christine felt so torn. In times like these Christine would go to confession but she doubted that Erik would let her leave the house.

Later that day the servants arrived and Erik was busy showing them around the house and the old grounds. Christine spent her time in her room reading and writing in her journal. In her journal she wrote about how she wished she could see her friends again, and to see Raoul one last time.

When the evening came around Erik and Christine ate dinner together in the dining room. Erik read most of the time which made Christine feel lonely. "How was your day?" Christine asked breaking the silence. Erik looked up at from behind his book and thought for a moment. "Productive." He answered bluntly. Christine forced a smile. "And yours?" Erik asked without looking up at her. "Productive." She answered in the same blunt way.

After dinner Christine went up to her bedroom. While she removed her dress a knock came to her door. Christine opened it to find a young woman, with red hair and green eyes standing there. "The Master said I should help you tonight with your garments." The woman said. "My name is Emma." The woman said. Christine moved aside and let the woman in.

Even though Christine was happy to have help with her garments, she couldn't help but feel like she had hoped it would be Erik to be at the door. But Christine knew she shouldn't think such things. After Emma left Christine sat by the window and starred out at the city. She was beginning to miss Erik's music late at night. Suddenly, a knock came to her door. "Enter," she called, thinking it was probably just Emma. When Christine turned around it turned out to be Erik.

"Is there anything you need, Christine?" he asked her. Christine stood up and went half way to him. "No. You?" Christine began kicking herself for asking such a question. What would he think of her? 'Well, his wife for one you dolt,' Christine thought to herself.

Christine just stood there waiting for his reaction and it came quickly. Erik moved slowly toward her like he had earlier that morning.

Erik's hand slowly went out and touched her cheek Christine flinched from the contact but did not pull away. Erik wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her gently to him. "Erik-" Christine was protesting just as Erik kissed her. He didn't kiss her like he had in his lair neither did he touch her in the same way. He merely placed his lips gently over hers. Erik just caressed her lips with his and nothing else. When he pulled away Christine's eyes were closed. "Goodnight," he said before kissing her forehead and leaving her bedroom.

**

* * *

**

Part Two

**Erik**

A week had gone by and Christine had found herself becoming more and more comfortable with Erik, although it was more difficult for Erik because he was a man. It was hard for him to sleep across the hall from her let alone sleep at all. He knew he couldn't touch her the way he wanted to, or kiss her, until he was able to regain her trust. He knew what he had done to her was unforgivable and he regretted more than anything.

Erik knew Christine would never forgive him as long as she lived.

As the days went by Erik kept track of Christine's health. She hadn't shown any of the signs of pregnancy so Erik had nothing to worry about.

One evening Erik was in his study down stairs when a small knock came to the door. "Come in," Erik called with out taking his eyes off of the paper he was writing on.

The door opened and then closed. Erik looked up to see Christine standing there. "Erik, I was wondering if I might be aloud to go out shopping with Emma tomorrow." Christine asked hopefully. Erik sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know, Christine. I shall have to think about it." Erik said turning back to his paper. Suddenly, he heard Christine stomp her foot. Erik looked up again at her and sighed. Her hands had balled into fists. "You said that last week!" Christine yelled at him, finally losing her temper. Erik stood up and strode over to Christine. "And not with out good reason, Christine. I will not have you running out on me." He told her sternly, trying very hard not to lose his temper with her.

Christine stomped her foot once more when Erik turned away from her. "Christine you are acting like a child." He said rolling his eyes at her. "I think you're a big enough child for the both of us!" Christine yelled at him. "And your…a coward." She finally said. Before she had time to react Erik grabbed her around her neck and threw her against the wall. "What did you say, Christine? Tell me! I want to hear you say it!" Erik yelled at her.

"I called… you a coward." She said, tears beginning to fall down her face. Erik smirked. "That's what I thought." He said calmly releasing her to Christine's surprise. "I just want to go out. Please, Erik. I won't leave you. I swear it. No matter what I won't leave you." She said reaching out to him and the hand that had his wedding band on. "Please." Christine was on the verge of begging to him any moment. "Very well you can go." Erik said giving in to her.

Christine smiled brightly and wiped away her tears. Overcome with joy, Christine wrapped her arms around Erik's neck and embraced him lovingly.

"Thank you, Erik." She said to him. "Your welcome, Christine." He said back to her. Christine let go of him and exited the study and went up to her bedroom. Christine had ordered Emma to go to bed long ago before Christine undressed. When Christine heard Erik coming up the stairs to finally go to bed Christine opened her door. "Erik, could you help me?" she asked quickly. She went back into her room before Erik had a chance to reply.

Erik frowned and followed her into her bedroom. "I sent Emma to bed because we're going early tomorrow into the city I forget I hadn't changed for bed." Christine said, trying to sound convincing to him. "So, could you help me?" she asked him, shyly. Erik nodded his head and came toward her. She turned around and held onto the bedpost. Erik began untying her corset slowly.

While doing so he accidentally pulled a little too hard and she was pulled back against his chest. Christine and Erik laughed a little. "You must not know your own strength." She teased. Erik smiled down at her and she smiled up at him. The two were very close. Their lips were almost touching. Christine starred into his pale blue eyes. They were so beautiful. "Erik, your eyes are like diamonds." She whispered, not realizing she had said that out loud.

"Christine…" halfway through his sentence Erik forget what he was going to say. "I…" he stammered. Her lips were so beautiful. So tempting they were. They leaned into each other and their lips pressed against each other. Erik's hand found its way into her hair and the other began to turn her completely around to face him.

When she was completely turned around in his arms Erik wrapped his arms around her and pulled her gently against him. Their tongues met each other softly. Christine's hands clutched the front of Erik's robe tightly as they kissed. Erik slowly stepped forward causing Christine to fall back onto the back softly with Erik on top of her. With Erik on top of her he continued to kiss her slowly but deeply. His tongue probing her mouth and licking the hidden places within it.

After a moment or two of intense kissing Erik pulled away from her and looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked her, his voice sounded worried. She nodded her head.

"I'm not hurting you?" he asked her, his voice sounding even more worried. Christine shook her head. "When you hurt me I'll let you know." She said before kissing him again.

Erik kissed her back. That was as far as he would let this go. He would nothing else but kiss her. He would not rape her again and he would never let himself have sex with her again. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to be kissing her or holding her. He wasn't right for her. She should've married Raoul and been happy.

Finally Erik pulled away from her and stood up from the bed. "We can't do this Christine." Erik told her standing up and walking away from the bed. "I understand." Christine said sitting up. "But, we are married." She said, sounding as though she wanted him to make love to her, if you called what he wanted to do to her making love.

"Christine, not a day goes by anymore that I regret what I did to you. I took away something precious from you. I robbed you of your innocence. I raped you. I've never raped a woman before. I should never have brought you here." Erik said turning his back on her and walking toward the window. Christine stood up from the bed and followed him toward the window.

She laid her head on his shoulder and placed her hands on either side of his waist. "I want to be here. I know now that this is where I belong. I can never forgive you, Erik. But I can learn to… love you." She whispered to him. Erik touched her hand and then kissed it. "And I'll be waiting here for you."


	2. Chapter 2:PART THREE thru FIVE

**Part Three…**

**Together**

__

(This opening chapter contains

_**A **GRAPHIC **sex scene**_

**_Viewer discretion is advised)_**

* * *

Christine hummed softly to herself as she knitted in the common room downstairs in her new home. It had been a whole month and she had found herself growing closer to Erik, though their physical relationship did not progress beyond a kisses. Erik sat across from her on the sofa reading a book. He never tired of hearing her lovely voice in his home. As Christine knitted he looked up from his book and starred at her. A long brown curl hung down across her left breast and her breathing was steady and Erik watched her chest rise and fall gently. 

He looked away and went back to his book. "Erik?" Christine asked as she stopped her knitting for a moment. "Yes," he answered her with out looking up. "Can I invite Meg and Madame Giry to dinner tomorrow evening?" Christine asked, rather bravely. Erik this time put his book down and looked at her. "Before you say anything I think it's a good idea to invite them. Last time Madame Giry saw me she thought you were going to…" Christine stopped herself.

"I just want to see them again." She said innocently. Erik sighed and closed his book. "I'll have Emma send a letter." He said standing up. Christine smiled brightly at him. "Thank you so much!" she said getting up from the sofa and running towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned up and kissed him chastely on the lips. "I'll go tell Emma now!" Christine said happily before she ran off out of the common room.

Erik loved seeing her happy, he was glad he could make her happy.

And yet, Erik somehow sensed that Christine missed something. Not just her friends, but something she felt empty without. Erik shook the thought away and sat back down and continued reading.

Later that day Christine and Emma went out shopping for what they would have for dinner tomorrow night. As they returned Erik watched from the window, Christine and Emma walked toward the house as a woman and her three children passed by. Christine smiled at them and they stopped to tell her what a lovely woman she was and how they wished to grow up to look as beautiful as they did.

Erik smiled at Christine and how well she handled the girls before she walked back to the house. Watching Christine with the children made Erik wonder if Christine would ever want to have children. He was sure she would want to one day, but would she want to with Erik?

That night Erik walked Christine to her bedroom. They talked for a little while out side her door about tomorrow evening. Madame Giry had replied to Christine and she had gotten the message that evening. Madame Giry and Meg would be coming for dinner tomorrow evening and Christine couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you for letting them come Erik. It means a lot to me." Christine said with her hands clasped together in front of her. Erik smiled at her. "I'm glad you are happy." He said to her. He leaned forward to kiss her goodnight on the cheek but Christine moved first and pressed her lips to his. Erik was going to pull (making it a chaste kiss) but Christine wouldn't let him go.

She didn't want to let him go. Christine boldly brushed her tongue across his lips and Erik immediately opened his mouth and let her tongue delve inside. Erik groaned deeply and pulled her harder against his body. Their tongues delved in and out of each other's mouths. Licking and sucking softly. Erik pressed her gently against her door and when he did Christine began kissing him a little harder.

Erik wasn't sure he could take much more of this glorious torture. He placed his hands on Christine's hips and pulled away from her lips. "We must stop," he told her breathlessly.

Christine shook her head. "I don't want to." She said to him, as she looked deep within his eyes. "Erik… I want you to… to…make love to me." She told him bravely. Erik sighed deeply and cupped her face in his hands so she couldn't hang her head.

"There is nothing that I want to do more, Christine. But after what I did to you-" Christine put her hands over his lips. "What you did was unforgivable. But-it's in the past Erik. Please… make love to me." She said before she replaced her hand with her mouth. She reached behind her and opened her door and pulled Erik inside. Erik kicked the door closed him behind and swept Christine up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently laid her down upon the soft white blankets. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks first and then sat down on the bed beside her.

Christine's hands went to his cravat and vest. When she had gotten the two gone she turned her attention to his shirt which she slowly unbuttoned. Erik lay down on his back and held out his hand to Christine. She blushed. "I…" but Erik just took her hand and gently pulled her toward him. Christine got the idea and sat between his legs.

Even though Christine wasn't a virgin she might as well have been. Erik had just raped her, he hadn't taught her how to have sex or some of the comfortable positions. Now, he would. He would be gentle, loving and considerate of her. And he would worship every part of her beautiful, graceful body.

"No, Christine, like this." Erik said repositioning her legs so she was straddling his body, one leg on either side of his waist. "Oh," she said shyly. Christine leaned down and began kissing deeply. When she finished there she began kissing his neck. Erik grasped her thighs tightly as she bit gently down. It came to Christine that Erik must've been a very passionate lover to have while he was in Persia.

He seemed the type to always have a woman by his side to please him and make him happy. Now that woman was Christine, but Christine didn't feel like a woman at the moment. She felt like a shy little girl. She felt like a blushing bride on her wedding night.

Christine continued to kiss down his neck until she reached his chest. She boldly began kissing and licking down his chest, gently taking his nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

Erik moaned loudly and moved his hands to Christine's backside and squeezed hard and pulled her harder against his body. Christine felt his pleading manhood pressing intently between her legs and, for the first time, sent a warm, tingly feeling through her body.

Christine continued to kiss down his body until she reached the waistband of his trousers.

She began to get nervous again so she sat up and starred down at him. Erik starred at her and saw the nervousness upon her face.

But Erik needed her. He wanted her and he had to have her. His throbbing manhood was pleading for release. Of course if Christine decided she couldn't go through with it he could pleasure himself in his room. But here Christine was ready at the moment.

With out warning Erik bucked his hips causing Christine to move hard against his hard length it elicited a soft moan from her lips.

"Sit between my legs and turn around." Erik ordered her gently. Christine nodded and did what she was told. Erik removed his shirt and then sat on his knees and began to unlace her dress. When her dress was unlaced he pulled it over her head. Erik had never seen her naked and he felt himself getting very excited and his cock stirred dangerously inside his pants.

Erik almost ripped open her corset. When he gotten it untied he threw it to the floor. All Christine remained in was her thin, white chemise. "Turn around." He whispered to her. Christine shyly turned around and looked at him. Erik quickly pressed his lips to hers and pulled her to him. Christine placed her hands on his bare shoulders and moaned into the kiss. Erik then lay down on his back with her atop him. Erik took her hand in his and slowly began to guide it down between his legs.

Christine gasped and Erik moaned when her hand came in contact with her rock hard cock. Erik moaned loudly. He moved her hand away for a moment as he unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Christine looked away too shy to look. Erik quickly extracted his cock and took her hand and placed it on him. Erik moaned loudly as he began to make Christine stroke him up and down. Erik then moved his hand away and just let Christine pump him slowly. "A… little… faster." He managed to choke out.

She nodded her head and did what he wanted. A man's member was such a strange thing. It was so hard and yet it was so soft. Erik then took her hand and stopped. "Get back on me." He told her. Christine nodded her head once more and climbed back on top of Erik, straddling his waist. Erik then began to slide his hands up her chemise and he felt her soft, silk like skin underneath his fingertips. Christine moaned at the contact. Erik then completely took her chemise off and just starred at her beautiful body. She went to cover her breasts but Erik grasped her hands and held them away. He leaned up and rolled her over onto her back and began kissing her chest.

"Oh…Erik…" Christine moaned softly. Erik then took one of her erect nipples into his mouth and suckled hard on the soft, pink nub. Christine began panting heavily as he suckled on her nipple. She dug her hands into his silky hair and cried out. Erik then continued to lick down her body, briefly flicking his tongue inside her belly button. Christine giggled when he did this. She must've been ticklish there he would have to remember that.

"Erik, what you doing?" she asked sitting up, propping herself up on her elbows. "Something you will enjoy. Trust me." He whispered. Christine lay back down and gasped when she felt Erik's mouth come in contact with her aching vagina. He licked and sucked to small aching nub into his mouth and pleasured in great ways.

When Christine came she cried out so loudly she was afraid she's wake Emma. Erik climbed up her body and pressed his lips to hers.

She could taste herself on his lips. Erik had removed his pants completely and pulled back to the covers for her and pushed her underneath. He climbed back on top of her and spread her legs apart and she bent her knees for him. "Christine, are you sure? There are other things-" Christine once more placed her hand over his mouth. "I want you… so badly to make love to me. I don't anything else. I… love you." She admitted to him finally.

Erik starred into her eyes and she starred back. She had said she loved him. She loved _HIM! _Erik kissed her again and this time it was slowest, deepest and most sensual kiss either of them would ever have. Erik scooted a little closer to her. Christine could feel his hardness against her and she whimpered softly. Erik pulled away from her lips and never lost eye contact with her.

Then, in a slow motion, Erik moved inside of her. Christine grabbed shoulders and dug her nails into them. Erik growled deep with in his throat and moved completely inside her tight body. "Oh…" she moaned. It only hurt a little bit but it soon disappeared as Erik began to move inside of her.

Each thrust brought Christine a new kind of pleasure that was indescribable. "I feel…" she couldn't finish it. It was so wonderful. "Tell me. Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how you want it, Christine." Erik said as he began to move faster. "I…it feels, like…heaven." she moaned out. Erik couldn't agree with her more. They continued to make sweet love to each other. Erik moved slowly never moving too quickly or too hard.

He didn't want to frighten her.

Her soft gasps and little moans sent Erik over the edge. He leaned down and softly kissed Christine's neck. A few minutes later Christine cried out when she finally released. Erik held himself back a moment or two longer before he too cried out in his hard, heavy release. Erik slowly tried to lift himself off of her body but Christine held onto him and kept him inside her body. "Just stay here." She whispered to him breathlessly.

Erik did stay with her. He stayed with her all night. He held her in his arms until the sun started to rise. The sun brightly shown into Christine's bedroom and shined onto the bed where Christine and Erik lay together in each other's arms.

Christine was the first to wake up. She looked at Erik as he slept there peacefully. His mask had fallen off during the night and fell onto the floor. Christine leaned over and kissed his deformed side. "I'll always love you for who your are inside." She whispered to him as he slept. Christine then snuggled up close to Erik's body and closed her eyes.

When Christine had laid down and closed her eyes the moment she did so Erik's eyes opened. He had heard everything she had said. And when he heard the words that she loved him he felt his heart sour. Erik closed his eyes once more and fell asleep.

Christine woke up hours into the day. Erik wasn't by her side but she found a note telling her that he would be in his music room. Christine didn't want to disturb him while he was composing so she left him alone. The rest of the day Christine spent with Emma talking about the dinner tonight. Christine was very excited.

That evening Christine stood in front of her bedroom mirror looking at her dress. Madame Giry and Meg would arrive any moment. Her door suddenly opened and Erik stepped in and walked up behind her. "Erik," she said happily as he came towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her gently to him. He moved her hair aside and began kissing and sucking on her neck. Christine's head rolled back against his shoulder and she sighed softly. "Oh, Erik." She moaned softly. Erik's hand moved up her chest and groped her breast.

Then Christine heard Emma knock at the door. "Madame, the guests have arrived." Emma said before walking away. Christine pulled away from Erik's embrace and turned around and kissed him deeply on his lips. "I love you," he said when he pulled away. "I know. I do too." She said before walking out of the room with him.

When they arrived down stairs Madame Giry and Meg were waiting in the common room. But there was one extra person no one expected seeing. Raoul stood there next to Madame Giry with a hopeful look upon his face. But when he saw Christine and Erik holding hands and the rings he knew he had come too late.

"Raoul!" Christine gasped when she saw him. Erik pulled Christine to him and placed her behind him. "Christine, you're alright." Raoul said coming toward the couple. Erik stepped protectively in front of Christine shielding her from Raoul's view.

Raoul didn't understand. He didn't even know who this strange masked man was. All he knew was that he must have forced Christine to marry him! Why would Christine marry such a strange man and not tell Raoul?

"Christine who is this man?" Raoul, asked referring to Erik. "Raoul, this is my… husband, Erik." Christine said stepping out from behind Erik so that her old childhood sweetheart could see her completely. Raoul felt like he had gotten kicked in the stomach.

He felt like he was going to be sick. "Husband? I understand. It was a mistake coming here." Raoul said walking toward the door but Christine went after him.

"No stay for dinner. Please. It would make me so happy." Christine said taking Raoul's hand. Erik felt jealousy coursing through his veins and he wanted to punch Raoul's face in. But if it made Christine happy that she could talk to Raoul than Erik wouldn't deny her that. "I will, Christine, if your… _husband _allows me." Raoul said looking at Erik, who starred right back.

Christine turned face Erik with a hopeful look upon her face. "Yes, you may stay." Erik said to the young man.

Dinner had never been such an intense and tension filled ritual. Christine had never felt this much tension since the first dinner she and Erik had when they were first married. No one said anything really. Meg exchanged glances with Christine and Erik ignored Madame Giry's and Raoul's looks of disapproval.

Then, after dinner, they all went into the common room. Christine and Meg got into a conversation about fashion while Madame Giry and Raoul spoke. Erik ignored and avoided all conversation. This was one evening he had wanted to spend _very alone _with Christine but she had wanted the Giry's to come, but she wasn't expecting them to bring her childhood sweetheart. Erik couldn't wait for this evening to be over.

"So, Erik, what do you do for a living?" Raoul asked. Erik looked at him plainly. "I'm a composer. I write music for Christine and I'm also an architect. And you?" Erik asked the young man who he would love to beat with a stick (yes, Erik does have a lot of anger!).

"I invest in things, mostly the arts." Raoul said taking a sip of his tea. Erik smirked. "And that is a profession?" Erik said, but before Raoul could answer Erik walked over to Christine and kissed her forehead. "I'm afraid my darling I must retire for the evening. Ladies, Monsieur." Erik spoke quickly, for he wanted to just get away from these people.

When Erik left Madame Giry marched over to her and grabbed her hand and wrenched her to her feet. "We're leaving," Annie said angrily. Christine pulled her hand away and walked backwards toward the exit. "What are you talking about? I do not wish to leave." Christine said, in a worried voice. "Christine, you're in terrible danger." Raoul said walking to her and grabbing her by her shoulder. "Listen to him, Christine. We have to get out of here. Who knows what he's planning on doing to you." Meg said standing and going to her mother.

Christine pushed Raoul away from her and stepped back. "How dare you? All of you should be ashamed. I used to think you all were my friends; but this just proves that you not my friends any longer. Get out of my home now!" Christine yelled, her anger beginning to rise.

"Christine, what has this monster done to you? He's brainwashed you into trusting him." Raoul said taking her. Christine once more pushed him away. "No! He did have to brainwash me. I care about him. I… I love him." She admitted to them all. They all stood speechless and starring at Christine in disbelief. She loved him. They all couldn't believe their ears. "And… I'm not sorry for loving him." She said to them all. "Emma will show you out." Christine said turning on her heel and leaving the common room.

Emma had listened to everything in the kitchen and when she heard she was supposed to show them out she scurried out of the kitchen and showed the guests to the door.

Christine ran up the wooden staircase. She wanted to see Erik. She wanted to be with him. Christine needed him to hold her.

**

* * *

**

Part Four

**So this is Love?**

When Christine reached Erik's bedroom she knocked softly on his door. "Enter," he called from behind the door. Christine turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. Erik had his back to her. He was sitting at his desk writing. Christine had never been in his bedroom before. It was a little larger than her own but not by much. His bed had a large blood red comforter on it and two thick red pillows.

Images of what Erik could do to her flashed through her brain. She entered the room fully and closed the door behind herself. "Are they gone?" Erik asked with out standing or turning to look at her. Christine nodded her head. Erik smirked at her and Christine suddenly blushed at him and turned and looked away. She heard Erik stand and start to walk toward her. "I was thinking maybe we could… go for a walk sometime. I mean we have had so many beautiful days. Some people say that the weather is boring, I find it fascinating…" Christine continued to ramble on and on.

Erik found it rather cute how nervous she got and smirked at her once more. As he approached her she slowly moved back until her back hit the door. Erik wanted nothing more than to pinned her to the door and make love to her right there. But he wanted to wait. She had come to him wanting him to make love to her before and now he wanted her to do the same thing again.

But watching her ramble on made him just want too kiss her and he did.

As Christine talked and talked was suddenly pressed into the door and Erik lips were on her own. She didn't know why she was so nervous. They had made love last night, she had been nervous then but not this nervous. She might've been nervous because now that he knew she wanted to make love he knew he could do different things with her now. As Erik kissed Christine she moaned softly and opened her mouth for him.

Erik pressed Christine a little harder against the door so she could feel his hard arousal between her thighs. Christine moaned a little louder this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss just as deeply. Erik's lips then traveled down her throat and to her exposed collarbone. Christine made an, "Mmm…" sound that made Erik grow even harder (if that was possible).

Erik pushed her up and then wrapped one of her legs around his waist and then did the same with the other. "Erik…?" Christine moaned softly as he kissed her neck and nipped here and there. "Yes, Christine." He answered as her, as he reached around for the laces on the back of her dress and began untying them. "I need you… to…" She could barely finish because of the things he was doing to her.

"What? What do you need, Christine?" he asked her seductively.

Christine closed her eyes and gathered her courage to say, "Touch me… down…there." She whimpered. Erik chuckled darkly. He knew she would want him to touch her. He had made love to her last night but she had been this bold to ask him to touch her, especially where she wanted him to touch her! Christine cried out when she felt Erik's hand under her dress and cupping her nearly dripping entrance. "Please…" she moaned as Erik moved his hand. "Make love to me…now!" she cried out. Erik smiled.

"With pleasure, love." His voice was husky and filled with lust and anyone could see the desire in his pale eyes. Erik lifted her skirts even higher and pulled her underwear down then released his cock and then thrust himself hard into her body. Christine couldn't stop herself from crying out his name again and again as he took her against the door. The door made a few creaks and sounds of protests and in the back of Erik's mind he was praying that the door wouldn't break.

Christine gripped Erik's arms as he continued make love to her. It was an exciting experience for Christine being taken against a door excited her more than anything. "God…I love you!" Christine cried out as he continued to slam into her again and again.

_

* * *

One month later_

**Part Five**

**Enemy**

Christine sat in her bedroom one evening waiting for Erik to return home from a meeting with a man who wanted him to build a home for him. Erik had been spending a lot of time drawing plans, hiring men, and talking with this man about the house. The man's name was Luke Wallace. He was a very wealthy business man who had to leave his home because he was giving it to his brother's family.

That evening Erik had invited him over for dinner. Christine was happy she was going to finally meet Luke Wallace but she was also unhappy for another reason. Christine and Erik's relationship had progressed and so had their physical relationship. Erik and Christine had been making love almost every night Erik was home for the past month and yet Christine wasn't getting pregnant.

Christine was getting worried that she couldn't get pregnant and that thought scared, worried and upset her. Christine wanted to be a mother greatly but it seemed as though she wasn't going to be able to if she couldn't get pregnant. And how would Erik react? Would he angry? Sad displeased unhappy? How would he react? Christine was scared and didn't want to face his reaction.

That evening when Erik returned home with Luke Wallace Christine was sitting in the common room starring at the fire. "Christine?" Erik called. She took a deep breath and stood up from the sofa and turned face Erik and his guest. When Christine saw Luke Wallace she couldn't help but feel a little attracted to him. He was as tall as Erik (6ft.2).

He certainly was handsome. His hair was a lighter shade of brown than Erik's and his eyes were a piercing blue. So pale they were almost invisible.

Christine smiled at their guest. "Luke Wallace, my wife Christine." Erik said. Christine walked toward the two men and held out her hand. "Monsieur Wallace," Christine said politely. Luke took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame. Erik has told my much about you. I hope you will sing for us tonight." Luke said after letting go of her hand. Christine shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps." She said to them.

"I'll check and see if dinner is ready. Christine be so kind and show our guest our home." Erik said walking away towards the kitchen. Christine smiled and began to Luke around the house. She did feel a little uncomfortable at times around him but he was a stranger and Christine convinced herself that overtime she would grow to be more comfortable around him. When Christine showed him the upstairs he complemented her and Erik on their good taste in art.

"Thank you Monsieur Wallace." Christine said as she led him out of the sitting room up stairs. "Please, call me Luke." He said to her catching her hand. Christine stopped when he grasped her hand. He suddenly stepped back and was as bold to look her up and down as if she were on display. "You are as beautiful as Erik said you were… and more." He said kissing her hand once more. Christine nodded her head and took her hand away. "Erik will be expecting us." She said leading him down the stairs and into the dinning room.

Later that evening when Luke left Christine and Erik were lying in bed together. "Erik?" she whispered to him. He looked up from his book and at her. "Do you want to start a family one day?" she asked him. Erik closed his book and set it down on the night table. "Have you been thinking about that a lot?" Erik asked her. She nodded her head. "Yes I have. But," she stopped for a moment. "I don't know if I can have children. We've been together intimately for almost a month and… I haven't gotten pregnant." She said to him gloomily.

Erik reached out and pulled her into his strong embrace. "Do not worry, darling. You know, it could not be a problem with you. It could be me." He told her. Christine looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't say that!" she said to him. Erik kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it, Christine. It will be alright." He told her thoughtfully.

_

* * *

One week later_

Christine was in the houses' inside garden one afternoon picking some of the bloomed roses. Erik was gone working at his place of business which was a building he had purchased in the city where he could work. He had been busy the last few days hiring new people and getting Luke Wallace's house under construction. Christine had just picked the last one when she pricked herself on a thorn. "That rose should be ashamed," she heard a familiar voice say. She looked up to see Luke Wallace standing there.

He walked toward her and took her hand and looked at. "It harmed such a beautiful creature." He whispered. Christine stepped back from him and put the roses in a vase she had. "Erik isn't here. He's at work." She told him, she was getting nervous with him around her. "I did not come to see, Erik." He told her suddenly behind her. Christine almost dropped the vase at his closeness. "You should go." She told him moving away from him.

Luke followed her into the house and up stairs. "Please, just leave." She told him as she began to walk faster. Luke caught her by the wrist. He took the vase from her and set it down on the steps of the staircase. "Unhand me." She said trying to get her hand free. He did to her surprise. Christine forgot about the vase and continued up stairs. She went to her and tried to slam the door but Luke stopped it with his foot and followed her inside and then he closed the door behind him. "Leave." She ordered him.

Luke only came toward her. "My dear Christine, stop with the act." He told her. When she came into arms length he grabbed her by the waist and jerked her hard against him and Christine let out a shocked and frightened yelp. Their hips hit and their nether-regions came into dangerously close contact. Too close! Christine's hands went to his shoulders to prevent him to come any closer. "Stop acting." He said, almost roughly and shaking her just a little bit.

Suddenly his mouth came closer to hers but he did not kiss her. "Close your eyes and feel every part of yourself." He whispered sensually to her. She could feel his hot breath against her mouth and it sent shivers all through out her body. Christine closed her eyes and couldn't suppress her moan when he moved her back a little and then jerked her back to him.

Still, he did not kiss her. However, he did lick her lips. Christine's mouth parted even more, she was almost begging him to kiss her.

Emma was on her way to her Mistress' room when she heard a yelp coming from Christine's bedroom. Emma went to it and opened the door a crack to find Christine in the arms of Luke Wallace. The sight shocked Emma to say the least. Emma quickly shut the door with out them ever knowing she was there.

"That's it, let go. Just let go." Luke whispered to her. That was when he crushed his mouth over hers completely. Christine came back to reality when Luke thrust his tongue into her mouth, licking and sucking on her mouth. His hand rode down her chest until it came to her breast, which he kneaded through the fabric of her dress. He gave her the most intense French kiss she had ever had.

When it was over Christine was at a loss for words. Luke then picked her up and set her down on the bed where he left her. He exited the house leaving a confused Christine in her bedroom. Christine touched her lips. What had she just let him do to her? They came dangerously close to having sex! Christine felt like such a fool. Such a whore! A wanton whore, that's what she was. She hated herself.

She had betrayed Erik by letting his friend kiss her. Christine just wanted to die.

_**

* * *

**_

End of part five


	3. Chapter 3:PART SIX

**Part Six**

**Family  
**

* * *

Christine didn't trust herself any longer. When ever Luke Wallace would to the house she would never let herself be alone with him. She still couldn't believe she had let him kiss her in such a way. The thoughts of what else she might have let him do to her made her sick to her stomach. Christine tried to distract herself with other things. The thoughts of being able to have a baby kept her busy a lot of the time. 

As Christine knitted in the sun room one afternoon Emma came in and gave Christine her drink. "Emma, you seem to be avoiding me lately, why?" Christine asked her maid. Emma had been avoiding Christine. But for a very good reason. Emma had Christine in the arms of Luke Wallace that day and couldn't get the image out of her mind. Emma hadn't told anyone.

"I've just been busy, Madame." Emma lied. Christine nodded her head and went back to her knitting. Emma didn't like lying but she couldn't tell Christine the truth.

As Emma left the sun room she heard the front door open and then close. She went to the front door to see Erik Destler standing there removing his coat and handing it off to the butler. "Emma, where is Christine?" Erik asked. Emma directed him to the sun room. Emma wondered why he was home so early.

"There you are," Christine heard a familiar voice say. Christine looked up and saw Erik coming toward her. Christine put her knitting down, stood up and ran to Erik's arms. Erik wrapped his arms tightly around Christine lifted her off of her feet. "What are you doing home so early?" Christine asked after she had kissed him. "I wanted to be with you. Work was boring me. Luke can handle it for me." Erik told her. "Luke? What do you mean?" Christine questioned him.

Erik shrugged. "Oh, I hired him as my business partner." Erik said to her. Christine put on a fake smile. That meant he'd be coming to their home more often than normal. And that made Christine feel very uncomfortable. Christine came back to reality when she felt Erik's lips pressing soft kisses along her and face. "Not now, Erik." She said trying to move out of his arms. Erik chuckled. "Don't play hard to get, Christine, it doesn't suit you." Erik whispered to her as he continued to kiss her.

Christine felt his hands grasp her behind and pull her harder against him and she immediately felt his hardness between her legs. Erik finally captured her lips in a hard kiss. Christine pulled away. "No, Erik, stop it!" she yelled at him. Erik held her tighter. "Christine, I do not want to hurt you." Erik threatened her. Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought he had changed. She thought he cared about her and wouldn't hurt her the way he had before.

"Erik, please, not now." Christine pleaded with him. Erik sighed deeply. "Christine, I have had a _very _hard morning and I came home early because I wanted to be with you and have you in my arms… and my bed." He said a little rougher than he wanted. "But-" Erik put a finger to her lips and silenced her. "No "buts" no _nothing_. I thought you want a baby Christine. Here is your chance to have one." He said before kissing her again.

Erik's tongue pushed past her lips and sought out her own in her mouth. Erik reached behind himself and closed the door and locked it so no one could get or out. He pulled away from Christine and walked over to the chair Christine had been sitting in when he came in. He pulled her along with him. When he sat down he made Christine straddle his lap. Erik's hands began bunching up her skirts and then he reached under and touched her between her legs.

Christine gasped as he touched her. Even though she wasn't in the mood to have sex she felt herself becoming wet from his erotic touch. Christine leaned forward and began kissing his lips deeply. She didn't want to anger him and have him take her roughly. Christine's hands then went to his belt and undid it along with the buttons in the front of his pants. Erik moaned when Christine took him into her hands and began stroking him up and down.

Next, Christine moved off his lap and down onto the floor and on her knees. Erik growled deep within his throat when he felt Christine take him into her mouth. Erik sunk his hands into her hair and then began thrusting slowly into her mouth. "Oh…God, Christine." Erik managed to say. Christine slowly took him as deep into her mouth as she could.

Christine knew he would come soon. She easily took him out and began running her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. Then Christine swirled her tongue around the head of Erik's cock and then took him back into her mouth completely. Then, Erik exploded into her mouth. It wasn't the first time Christine had done this for Erik. In fact, on the night when he first purchased his office, he had brought Christine to show her the place. Later on that night they tried many new "techniques" in love making and pleasuring.

When Erik was spent Christine stood up from the ground and sat down on the sofa next to her Erik as he buttoned his pants and buckled his belt. He leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. "Aren't you satisfied?" Christine asked him as he kissed her neck. "Not quite." He answered her. He stood up from the sofa and unlocked the door and almost dragged Christine up to the bedroom.

Halfway up the stairs Christine tried to pull herself from his arms. "Erik, please stop! I've already pleasured you. I don't want to do this now." She begged him. If Erik was in any other mood she would've wanted to make love with him but for some reason she just didn't want to. It was strange. Normally she'd be craving Erik's touch all day.

Perhaps because she was already so preoccupied with so many other things.

Erik opened the bedroom door and threw Christine in. "Stop this, Christine! I'm going to make love to you and you are going to enjoy it like you always do." Erik yelled at her. He walked over to her and turned her around and began unlacing her dress. His hand was placed firmly on her stomach to keep her to him. When he finished with her dress he forced her to step out of it and then began working her corset open.

When that was finally open Erik pressed her down onto the bed and began removing his own clothing. Christine knew that there was point in fighting. She might as well get into the "mood" and enjoy it. Erik finally got his clothing completely off and then climbed on top of Christine. He moved between her parted legs and began kissing her slowly but deeply.

But Erik didn't take her as she thought he would. He just lay there kissing her. And slowly Christine felt that familiar heat rising to the pit of her stomach and moving down between her legs. "I love you," he whispered against her neck. Christine moaned softly as Erik's lips closed around her jugular and sucked hard on it. Christine shivered, but in a delightfully good way.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him. Finally she felt Erik enter her with one long thrust. Christine wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to him. Erik began to slowly move inside of her. "Please… please… faster." She begged him. Erik complied too his lady's wishes and moved faster inside of her.

Christine awoke an hour later. Erik was gone which was surprising because he normally woke her when he left. Christine sat up and winced in pain. Erik had been rougher with her than usual. She cracked her neck and knuckles sighed deeply. Christine got up from the bed and wrapped her herself in a sheet. She walked over to the window and opened it. She heard Erik's voice below. Christine saw him talking with a servant. She was going to call out to him but decided not to. He got into a carriage and rode away. She wondered where he was going.

When Erik's carriage was out of eye sight Christine looked at the man that bore her wedding ring. She touched it and then looked out across the city.

"I like to watch you from above  
it's not an ordinary love  
I like to feel so close to you  
I bet I'm neared than you'll see

And I'm sitting up against the wall  
Trying to find away  
Playing it safe in case I fall from yesterday

You're letting me live  
Inside of you  
You're letting me live  
As someone new

I wanted to be forever young  
You and me now  
I'm forever free  
I wanted to learn from our  
Memories

You're never cold though  
Your not here to hold  
And I'm sitting up against  
The sky  
Trying to find a way  
Nothing to do but wonder  
Why it's not yesterday

You're letting me live  
Inside of you  
You're letting me live  
As someone new

Believe in me 'cos I believe it  
Somewhere there is an angel  
Watching over your life  
Somewhere there is a silence  
Somewhere a face in the light  
Know this place is where I am  
Know this face is of me  
Know I'm watching over you  
Do you feel it too?

You're letting me live  
Inside of you  
You're letting me live  
As someone new…"

When Christine finished her song she sighed once more. She moved away from the window, closed it and then began dressing for dinner.

Erik's carriage slowly made its way down the streets of Paris. He wanted to get out for a while and clear his head. He knew he shouldn't have been so rough and awful with Christine but he couldn't help himself. He had gotten so angry with one of his employees. He had gotten angry with one of his _female_ employees.

When the carriage rode by the park Erik ordered his driver to stop and let him walk around for a while. Erik climbed out and told his driver to meet him at the other side of the park in ten minutes. Erik needed some time in a peaceful place to think.

As he walked down the winding paths of the park he thought of nothing but Christine. She wanted to start a family so badly and Erik wanted a family with her as well. But she wouldn't, or couldn't, get pregnant. He was starting to get worried. It wasn't like they couldn't adopt, or even had a surrogate mother but that was out of the question.

Erik knew those two things would be last resorts. He would continue to try and have a baby with Christine until she got pregnant. Until then, all he could do was hope.

As Erik walked through the park he saw a young woman with her friends. They were flirting with a group of boys across from them. Erik remembered when Christine had been doing such a thing with boys in the opera and then with the Raoul De Changy boy.

"Beauty queen of only eighteen?  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
I drove for miles and miles and wound up  
At your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more,"

Erik heard a man's voice and he saw that one of them was singing to the blushing young woman. The young man took the young woman's hand and continued singing to her as he led her around the park with everyone watching.

"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while and  
She will be loved, she will be loved

Tap on my window  
Knock on my door I want to make  
You feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure it  
Doesn't matter anymore  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
Its compromise it moves us along

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask if her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved, and she will be  
Loved…"

Everyone in the park clapped as the young man kissed the young woman on the cheek and ran off with his friends leaving the young woman blushing and at a loss for words. Erik couldn't help but smile and yet he wondered if he had let Christine live a "normal" life with Raoul if their life together would've something like that. Erik knew that Christine might've been somewhat happy, but was she genuinely happy?

Erik didn't know anymore. He wanted to badly to make her happy but he didn't know how. He knew a baby would make her happy but would it complete them? Would they still have the same problems they had today? Would their problems double in size? Erik wished he had all the answers. But, alas, he did not.


End file.
